Albatross
by Laguna's twin sister
Summary: [reposted] A princess and her knight, a victim and her champion... before Rinoa and Squall, there was Ellone and...the white SeeD captain of course! A story about how Ellone got her shawl. fluff alert.


Disclaimers: I don't own FF8. If I did, I'll be mega rich by now.

Author's Notes: ok…This is the second time to post this fic. I took it out the first time because… it sucked. Well, it still sucks now as I didn't revise it or anything. I wanted to, I really did! Promise! But …I'm…stuck, dunno what to do with it... (Like I'm running around in the tomb of the unknown king without a map, if you know what I mean…)

Anyway, If you end up seeing an unfamiliar word or name (probably a name), that may be a typo but it's more likely to be a White SeeD/person onboard White SeeD ship. I just had to give them names for simplicity's sake.

-------------------------------------

Albatross

I looked at the ship I had lived on for the past fifteen years of my life as it sailed away, out of my sight. Many years had passed since I was last given the chance to leave its gentle warmth to go on a small journey, alone.

Not alone… not really.

"Time to go Ellone," a deep monotonous voice said behind me. As I turned, the voice materialized into a person, a man, in his horrid white uniform, carrying my bags and looking at me almost impatiently.

"Sorry Ciaran, I'm coming."

I may have left the White SeeD ship, but its Captain won't allow himself to be left out. Ciaran was two years older than me, only one year for now, actually, as it was my twentieth birthday today. That was my excuse for him to let me see different surroundings for the next few weeks. We argued for long hours, days even, for me to get what I had wanted. We made some compromises so now here we are, together, in the lonely Balamb harbor.

It was funny how the White SeeD ship was now captain-less… because the captain was actually here with me, at this very moment. Yet as I thought about it, I figured it won't make much difference. After all, the White SeeD ship's purpose was to keep me safe, and it was the captain's duty to make sure that I am kept safe, may it be onboard or off board. It had been like that for as long as I can remember.

"Do you think they will be all right?" I asked him, knowing already what his reply would be. I just had to hear it from his mouth to reassure myself.

"They'll be fine, don't worry," he said calmly, "you know how trained Bow is for an emergency. He's very capable to replace me anytime."

He said it as though it meant nothing, but it struck something in me I cannot explain. There was always someone there to replace him, someone next in line to lay down his life for me. I had always been stuck in a cat and mouse kind of chase and there was always someone there to help me out of it. It was a good thing I know… good thing for me. But it always cost my protectors something valuable to keep me safe.

"Ciaran," I said, stopping in my tracks to look at him closely. "If I told you to stop protecting me… would you…?"

"Would I what?" there was a tinge of surprise in his voice. I suddenly realized how stupid my question was.

"Nothing…"

He shrugged, confusion appearing in his face for the briefest moments. Then he replied, "I can never stop protecting you."

It was now my turn to be confused – more curious than confused, actually.

"Why?" I asked, as I increased my pace to keep up with him.

"Because you seem like you never run out of reasons to be in trouble," I was appalled by his answer to say the least, but I let out a relieved sigh as I saw a hint of a smile in his face. He did that on purpose. I almost forgot that one of his favorite pastimes was to tease me.

"Stop brooding. That's my job, not yours, "he said, laughter in his still monotonous voice.

"All right."

I stopped my mind from thinking of such dire thoughts. It was my time to enjoy… sort of. It was my birthday after all. I am still, but a child.

My eyes lit up as I saw the building ahead. It truly was "the lovely Balamb hotel." I've seen it once, in one of Uncle Laguna's articles, but time hasn't changed its quality.

"Ciaran, I thought we were going straight to garden…?"

"Don's still checking out some things there," he told me as he got paid the receptionist and got our room keys. "Besides…"

He left it at that. Besides what? I was itching to ask him what was on his mind as he placed my small luggage at the edge of the room.

"You go freshen up ok? I'll be back in ten minutes."

I decided not to argue but go with his plan instead. Ciaran and I had been together in the ship for as long as I can remember. We were the only children back then, and so we were constant playmates. I knew when he had a game in mind, or if he had a plan. He was always full of surprises, although he doesn't seem to be the playful type. I often rode on with him, to avoid hurting his feelings. But then, I always enjoyed his surprises, so it wasn't that bad, not bad at all.

I unconsciously let out a small chuckle as I thought about it. Several years had passed since all those days filled with fun and games. Now he was the SeeD Captain, and I was still the little Ellone that had to be protected always. I always knew he'd make it this far. He was way bossier than I was! But joking aside… yes, I always thought he had it in him to be the White SeeD captain. He was always full of determination and skills. And he always had the drive to keep me safe. He always watched my back and where I was headed. I can't even imagine how lost I would be without him.

I went out of my room after several minutes to see what he was up to. He was actually waiting in the reception area, quietly staring out the window. He probably heard my footsteps because he suddenly turned around to face me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his head tilting a little.

"Go where?" I was getting more and more curious as to what he was up to.

"It won't be fun if I told you…" He offered his hand to me, and I took it doubtfully. "Don't worry, it's not anything fancy."

I smiled then, and let him take me to wherever he was taking me. If I hadn't known any better, I would think that he just asked me for a date. I sighed and just imagined that was exactly what we were doing.

We reached a small restaurant and were led to an apparently reserved table. He pulled out a chair for me, and helped me sit. It was really starting to look like a real date.

Me? Ciaran? A date? It was too good to be true.

Of course good things weren't meant to last. He had to destroy everything by giving me a sheepish grin and saying, "The guys asked me to take you out. It's your birthday after all."

I had to hide my disappointment with the menu. Then I realized the humor in it all and laughed slightly. "That was sweet of them."

"Yeah…"

We sampled the famous Balamb Fish and some cake. It was one of the best meals I've ever had in my life.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked after taking care of the bill. I almost laughed at how much he was trying hard to be a good date. I suddenly wondered what torture he had to go through for him to agree to do this.

"I don't know… I'm stuffed. Why don't we walk around for a while?"

We walked around the harbor for several minutes, hand in hand in silence as we watched the seagulls fly in the sky above us.

"I still can't believe that you actually convinced me to let you stay in garden for two weeks," he chuckled softly. "I still don't know if I made the right decision or not."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." I was partly offended. But then I can't blame him… I was his responsibility after all….

"That's not what I meant…" he stopped walking and turned away from me. He was silent for a while, as if composing his thoughts. "It's been so long since I last… let you out of my sight."

"Hey, the last time… it was you who left," I reminded him.

"But that was different. I was off training to get my SeeD license…" he trailed off as he bent down and got a small stone. He threw it away after a while and made several skips before it finally sank.

"To tell you the truth… I'm also a bit scared since I'm going to be on my own again" I confessed to him. "But I know I'll be fine. Garden is a safe place." I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Yeah… I guess so."

We resumed walking again in silence. Was he really concerned about my safety, or was he just afraid to miss me? Nah… he was really concerned about my safety I guess. But the thought of being on my own troubled me a bit, as it sent shivers down my spine. I'm going to Balamb garden to actually see my little brother again, see Squall, and the others again. I'm sure they don't remember me. But then… I just … I just have to see them.

"The breeze is starting to be chilly." He looked at me with concern in his deep black eyes. "I forgot that you were sensitive to cold weather."

Goosebumps were starting to form in my arms and he hastily grabbed something from inside his uniform's jacket.

"Oh yeah… here's my gift for you." He saw that my hands were shaking slightly so he helped me open the white wrapper to see its contents.

I was surprised to see a green mass – a knitted green mass. It was in fact, a shawl.

He took it out from the paper wrappings and draped them around my shoulders.

"There, happy birthday." He gave me a glimpse of that oh so rare boyish smile of his.

I suddenly felt warmth creeping up my cheeks. I didn't know if the shawl had a magical effect or if Ciaran's smile was really something but either way, I was thankful. "Thanks Ciaran. It's so wonderful."

"I hope that when you wear that, you…" he hesitated, as he looked down and avoided my gaze. "I hope that it keeps you warm."

I knew there was something more to what he said but I let him leave it at that. He wasn't a man of many words, I know. But he can be so sweet sometimes.

"I'll treasure this shawl very much," I said as I gave him a bear hug. "And I'll think of you whenever I wear it… so I won't get into trouble," I added jokingly.

He laughed slightly and led me back to the hotel. It was starting to get dark and we both knew that we would have a long day tomorrow.

We talked for a while, before we slept. Actually, it was more of him giving me a lecture before we slept. He gave me his final instructions and warnings for me "not to get into trouble" in my stay in garden. Since he was so nice to me today, I decided to let him go on till he finally got tired and said good night.

It was only when I closed my eyes that I heard what he truly wanted to tell me at the harbor this afternoon.

I do not know if I was dreaming or if what I heard was really true but this is what he said…

…_I hope this shawl would keep you safe when I can't be there to protect you…_

Either way, it won't make a difference.

--------

Author's notes part 2: I know the concept's not that original and it's been done before… but uh… the pairing is…new? (I'm not too sure.) In this fic I'm exploring the relationship that could have take place between the White SeeD Captain/leader and Ellone. As always… found an irrelevant character to exploit…er ...ehem.. I mean, explore. But…if ever I decide to continue it, I'm going to try hard not to make it total mush and accurate (with regards to FF8) unlike my other fics… yeah… I'll TRY.

So should I go on with it? Or should I delete it and forget about it completely and hide my face in shame or something…. What do you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
